


True Story

by laursaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laursaur/pseuds/laursaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has always heard stories about her father's participation in the Triwizard Tournament. Now he's gone, the Tournament is back, and Scorpius needs facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the second task of Triwizard Tournament on Mugglenet Fan Fiction in May 2009.

“Lily, you up there?” she hears him shouting from downstairs.

“I’ll be down in a minute, Scorpius!” she shouts back down to him. Lily turns back to the cardboard box she is packing with her father’s things. She has been putting this job off for far too long, but she needs the closure.

Lily looks underneath the bed to see if she has forgotten anything, when she sees a shoebox shoved into the corner. She wiggles as far under the bed as she can and stretches to reach it. She is able to grab onto the box and pulls it out.

“Now what do we have here,” she whispers to herself, her curiosity heightening by the second.

Lily takes off the lid and sees that it is full of newspaper clippings. Lily takes the top one out and reads the headline: “Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived Twice.” Skimming it, she reads that it is about how her father defeated Voldemort once and for all.

Lily puts that article down on the floor next to her and looks at the next one, though it turns out to be mostly the same thing. Skipping through the contents of the box, she notices a picture that catches her attention, and pulls out the article.

She sees her father at fourteen years of age standing with some other people. One she recognised as her Aunt Fleur, but also much younger. There are two other boys in the photograph. One is Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch star that she always hears her Uncle Ron complaining about, even though her father told her that Krum was really one of his favorite players.

“The other boy must be Cedric Diggory,” she says to no one. She sits and wonders: how could he look so happy? Do the people in photos not have any sense of themselves after they die? The headmasters and mistress’ portraits all knew that they had been deceased. _But I suppose there’s a difference between portraits and photographs_ , she thinks.

Lily begins to read the article and furrows her brow, confused at how it is written. She glances up to the author’s name, and a smile makes its way onto her face.

“Ah, it’s that Skeeter woman,” she tells herself. “No wonder this sounds so absurd.”

“You coming, Lily?” she hears Scorpius shout up to her again, causing her to snap out of her reverie.

“Yeah,” she yells back to him as she puts all of the articles except the last one back into the box. She puts the shoebox in with all of her father’s other possessions and hoists the box off of the bed.

“Jeez, his things are heavy,” she mumbles, making her way down the stairs. She walks into the kitchen and sees Scorpius sitting at the table, quill in hand.

“You called,” she asks him.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you’d finished packing everything up, but there’s also something else. Did your dad ever tell you stories about his time in the Triwizard Tournament?” he probes her.

“Sure, we heard loads of stories,” she tells him. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, they’re bringing it back this year, and my boss asked me to write a piece about it. I decided that people might want to hear about some past events as well as what we already know about the upcoming Tournament.

Lily sets the box down on the table, unable to hold it any longer, and puts the article she found in front of her husband.

“I discovered this while I was upstairs,” she explains as he picks it up. “I know that Rita woman was always writing loads of rubbish about people, but she actually got some things right. And maybe you could use the picture of the champions,” Lily suggests.

“Thanks a bunch, Lily. This could actually be helpful,” he says sincerely.

“No problem,” she tells him, kissing him lightly on the forehead, proceeding to sit in the chair next to him.

“Now about those stories…” she begins.

\-----------------------

Lily rolls out of bed and yawns. She sees Scorpius still sound asleep, his right arm dangling over the side.

She walks into the kitchen, still half asleep, and is starting to make some coffee, when she hears a tapping on the window. She looks and sees an owl on the window sill outside, waiting to deliver the _Prophet_.

Lily goes over to the window and opens it, letting the owl in.

“Good morning,” she tells him as she drops a Knut into the pouch attached to his foot and takes the paper from him.

The bird immediately flies back out the window, leaving Lily alone. She goes to the front page and sees four faces staring back at her. The same four she had discovered a week ago.

Lily reads the article for the first time, as she had refused to go over it when Scorpius had been writing it.

“Much better than Skeeter’s article,” she tells herself. “There’s real information in this one.”

“I should hope so,” she heard from behind her; she turns to see Scorpius walking toward her. “I made sure I got the facts.”


End file.
